<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those 3 Words (Alternate Version) by ChryceClawenOptimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348349">Those 3 Words (Alternate Version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus'>ChryceClawenOptimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Clawen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Humorous Ending, Love Confessions, Post-JWFK, Romance, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Owen's private talk was breaking down. Previously, things were all good. But as they got closer and closer every single day, trying to make up for the pain of two previous breakups, they finally realised that they had gotten so close, that no one could turn around now. Either feelings would finally come out in words, or some irreparable damage could occur. Things had got complicated enough.</p><p>Just an alternate version of 'Those 3 Words', my earlier fanfiction. And the universe is obviously the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Dearing &amp; Owen Grady, Claire Dearing &amp; Owen Grady &amp; Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those 3 Words (Alternate Version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mid-November as it was in the previous version. But in this case, things weren't very rosy. In fact it was a tiny bit like the atmosphere which tells you that a breakup might happen. Uh-oh.</p><p>Claire and Owen's private talk was breaking down. Previously, things were all good. But as they got closer and closer every single day, trying to make up for the pain of two previous breakups, they finally realised that they had gotten so close, that no one could turn around now. Either feelings would finally come out in words, or some irreparable damage could occur. Things had got complicated enough.</p><p>This is how it starts. Owen had just come from getting some supplies from a grocery store, while Claire was getting stressed out from the work at the DPG. Maisie, being way older in wisdom than she was in age, kept out and did her own stuff. She didn't to ask them for anything. The nightmares had completely ceded for her, thankfully.</p><p>When Owen came in, he saw Claire on the table, with her laptop closed, holding her head. He looked worried seeing her like that. "Hey, you alright?" She didn't reply. Instead, she just took some deep breaths, before saying, "No." She got up from the chair, and went inside their bedroom. Owen was getting worried every growing second. </p><p>He went after her, into the balcony of their bedroom. She was under complete stress, her hands still holding her head, as she gazed outside. She had never been so stressed before, ever, as Owen could remember.</p><p>"Please, just leave me alone," Claire said. Owen was a little surprised about how she knew that he was in the room when he had apparently given no hint.</p><p>"Claire, come on.. tell me. What's wrong?" Owen asked, going in the balcony and joining her. </p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Claire asked. Anger was rising in her tone.</p><p>"I'm not finding it to be," Owen countered.</p><p>"It's everything in this damn world! It's either the dinosaurs who are running around with us, ready to possibly end everything on this damn planet, or it's this little girl, who I have no idea how to protect from all this-"</p><p>"You mean we, right?"</p><p>"Oh, please Owen, this is not some time for your romantic stuff. This is bigger than this stupid question of talking about us. The whole world is burning down, and you just seem to care about some woman like me who introduced the world to a hideous monster."</p><p>"How many times are you gonna blame yourself?!" Owen's voice became angry as well.</p><p>"As long as I'm still alive, I'm gonna do that, okay?! You didn't authorize the creation of the Indominus. Well I did! You didn't decide to get blinded by some cold-hearted man to help in a rescue operation. Well I did! The only thing you did wrong was believe me and risk your life back at that island!"</p><p>"I did that for a reason. I wanted you and Blue to stay safe!"</p><p>"Well.. you wanted the wrong woman to be safe," she scoffed.</p><p>She stormed off, but Owen caught her hand, and pulled her back. "Leave my hand!"</p><p>"We can still talk this out."</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I'm good for," she said sarcastically.</p><p>"I never said that."</p><p>"You are the guy who makes everyone happy. I know-"</p><p>"Then why won't you talk this over? I get it, it is a world burning down, but why are you saying all this?"</p><p>"Because I love you, you stubborn, romantic bastard!"</p><p>And then the magical three words none of them had ever heard before from each other, finally bursted out after nearly 3 years.</p><p>Owen was stunned into silence. So was Claire. She realised what she had said, and she meant every word of it. But he kinda liked the fact that she called him a romantic bastard. Would've made him smirk on another occasion.</p><p>But those three words.. he loved them.</p><p>"I meant that," Claire grumbled.</p><p>Owen smiled, his eyes filling. He saw that Claire's eyes were in a similar position, with her head tilting down, like a child who just got scolded by her parents, biting her lip. She looked up, and saw his face. That made her feel a tad better.</p><p>"I know you did."</p><p>She smiled, as she wiped her tears off. Owen decided to wipe some of them off himself, as his fingers traced her cheek. It's perfectly understandable that she had a nervous blush.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Claire said. </p><p>"You don't need to be," Owen said. "We've been through a lot for that. I'm never gonna leave you. I know I did before.. and I've made it too painful for us. But I'm not doing that again.. even if the world is burning down. Because I love you.. more than I can admit." </p><p>She just went in, and captured his lips with hers.</p><p>"Dinner?" Owen said as they parted.</p><p>"I'm starving," Claire said.</p><p>He smirked, as they went down with Maisie joining in and chomping down their food.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>